The New Generation of Winchester
by KoltonBlaze
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Castiel are all grown up now. Wife, kids, the whole nine yards. Will the white picket fence lifestyle last for our Winchester families of will something come along and ruin it? Tune in to find out. P.S. The pic doesn't have much to do with the story. I just thought it was awesome.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Here is my shot at a new story. I get plagued with writers block often and it helps to have a few stories to bounce back and forth from. Im sorry im not one of those writers that can say new chapter every Friday trust me I wish I was. So let me know what you think in the reviews.**

"**DEAN"**

Dean slowly opens his eyes, the smell of bacon wafting up to his bedroom.

"Gosh I love that woman." Dean says as he rolls out of bed and puts on some old jeans. He follows the wonderful smell to the kitchen to find a woman cooking bacon while wearing his boxers and an old Led Zeppelin T-shirt. Dean walks up behind her slowly and quietly then wraps his arms around her waist while kissing her cheek. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Dean says with a smile.

"All the time but it never gets old." Kate says with a smile as she leans back into his arms.

"Bacon, pancakes, and eggs!? I knew I married you for a reason." Dean says with a chuckle as he kisses her softly.

"Oh my gosh guys get a room!" Their daughter, Scarlet, groans as she comes down the stairs. She was followed by her two brothers, John and Luke. John being the oldest at 17 merely glanced at their parents with a smirk and began fixing his plate. Scarlet, age 16, laid her head on the table and started to doze off again. John being the youngest of all the children being 14 was still rubbing his eyes trying to wake up.

"Well Good Morning to you all too." Dean said smiling as he sat down. "Ya'll ready for your first day at Harding High School." Dean asked with a look to all his kids.

"I'm sorta nervous. The only people I know there are Uncle Sam's kids. And I haven't seen them in three years." Scarlet replied lifting her head to gaze at her father.

"Well I think it will be nice to live near Sam don't ya'll he only lives a few blocks down. I'm tired of moving around. This is the last time we move. I promise." Dean replied to his kids Moving around living in a new town every week was his old life, not a life he wanted his kids. Being close to Sam was going to be nice too. Talking on the phone was never his preferred method of conversation.

"After breakfast I'll drive all of you to school if you want." Dean said with a mischievous grin.

"Awe come on dad. Let me drive her to school. If we show up with you, I know you will embarrass us. Besides think of how the chicks will react when I show up with her." John begged.

"Did you wax it last night?" Dean asked.

"You know I did dad." John replied he really wanted to show up in the '67 Impala.

Dean smiled, John was just like him when he was younger only care in the world was girls. And when he was a kid or now one thing hasn't changed, Chicks Love Nice Cars.

"Just don't hurt her" Dean says as he fishes the keys out of his pocket.

Soon afterward the kids were on their way to school and Dean and Kate were alone in the kitchen, cleaning up after the kids.

"Well I got to get to work darling." Dean says as he kisses Kate goodbye. He walks out the door thinking he had the best life.

"**CASTIEL"**

Castiel wandered about his house, checking every sigil, every rune, and every failsafe. There had not been an incident in decades but he wasn't about to let down his guard. He slowly opened the door to his daughter's room and peeked in on her. She looked angelic while she slept. This made since considering she was half angel. The hall light, illuminating her enough to see her wings. Her wings were a soft white unlike his own which were cold obsidian. His perfect Nichole. Realizing he didn't want to wake her at 2 a.m. he slowly and quietly shut the door. Castiel walked back to his own bedroom to glance in on his sweet wife. They knew of his past. The whole story. How he lost his grace, then was given it back. His family was his life and as he glanced in to see his wife sleeping soundly and smiled, things were perfect. He was going to visit Dean in the morning. He was excited about that. He would finally meet Dean's kids. He would introduce Nikky and Holly later that day. In fact Nikky went to the same school as Sam and Dean's kids. Castiel walked to the bedroom and lay down beside his wife. He slowly wrapped his translucent wings around her and she sighed in comfort. He couldn't think of any other way to spend his life…

"**SAM"**

Sam awoke with the sun just peeking over the horizon. His solitary time. Sam bent over and kissed his wife, Jennifer, he then walked down the hallway and started his coffee. He then grabbed the paper and sat down at the table. Nothing seemed out of ordinary today. This was his routine. Nothing had happened in years but he never eased up. And it reminded him of a more exciting time. He walked into Jake's room and woke him up. Then to Tanya's room to wake her up… twice. Then to Lily's room, who was awake and ready for her first day of school as a freshman. He then kissed them all goodbye and got in his Charger SRT8. Dean always said it was a plastic piece of crap but it got him from A-B and it had decent gas mileage. Same smiled as he drove to the university. Dean was in town now the whole crew was back in town and they were staying. Looks like a white picket fence life could happen for hunters after all…

**A/N So what do ya'll think of this story. Just an idea. Should I limit it to just these POV's or should I do the kids POV's too. YOU TELL ME. It won't be this calm throughout the story I promise. Tell me what you think in the reviews. Please review. Thanks guys see ya later.**


	2. Chapter 2

"**JOHN"**

John smiled as he unlocked the Impala. He always hoped that this car would one day be his but for now he was perfectly content with driving it to school. I mean think of how the girls were going to react. John got in the driver's seat while Scarlet got in the passenger's seat, leaving Luke a seat in the back.

"Do you have everything for school Luke? Scarlet asks as she turns around in the seat to look at him.

"Yes Scarlet I got everything; I'm not some little kid anymore." Luke says exasperated.

"I'm just checking." Scarlet says with a smile.

"Ya'll ready to start your year at Harding High?" John said to his siblings.

"Yeah!"

"Then how about some tunes?" John says as he plugs up his Ipod and cranks up AC/DC. He begins singing at the top of his lungs so Scarlet and Luke soon join in. You could never go wrong with the classics. With the school in sight John turned the music down some and slowed down to turn into the school parking lot. He parked beside a snow white Mustang, looking into the car he noticed a very cute girl sitting in the car. The Winchesters all got out of the car as the girl in the white mustang got out of her car too. She was dressed in light blue skinny jeans with a white top. She had long dark hair and piercing blue eyes. There was something about her that drew him to look at her. He knew this couldn't be just an ordinary girl.

"I don't think I have ever seen you here before. Are you new?" The girl says to the Winchesters as the climb out of the car.

"Yeah we're new. This is my brother Luke and my sister Scarlet, and my name is John Winchester." John says as he extends a hand to the girl.

"Well hello, welcome to Harding High. My name is Nikky Novak. You must be related to Jake's family. They are Winchesters too." Nikky says as she shakes John's hand.

"Yeah they are our cousin, though we haven't seen them in a long time." Scarlet pipes up as she checks her makeup in the mirror.

"Well I'm sure you will run into them sooner or later. They more or less run the school. Nice car by the way." Nikky says smiling as glances up and down the car. It was classic and shiny.

"Thanks it is my dad's" Luke answered before John could speak.

"Well come on. I'll show you around the school." Nikky says as she takes lead in front of the new Winchesters in town.

John glances down and looks at her butt, he is then greeted with a smack from Scarlet.

"She's cute don't ruin it." Scarlet whispers to John.

"Just seeing what I'm working with." John replies with a smirk.

As the group walks into the school Nikky shows Luke and Scarlet their homerooms. "It looks like we are both stuck in Ms. Thatcher's homeroom. She is alright but don't expect any free days." Nikky says as she grabs John's arm and drags him into the homeroom. As John walks into the homeroom he is greeted with a few jealous glares. Of course the other guys would be jealous, he was pretty handsome and he just walked in with possibly the cutest girl at school. Great… enemies on the first day.

"Oh you must be the new student." Ms. Thatcher says as she gets up from her desk. "John Winchester isn't it. You can take a seat behind Ms. Novak if that suits you."

"Thanks" John replies politely. More jealous looks are cast his way, and even a few interested ones. Oh this is going to be a great year. Dean thinks to himself as he sits behind Nikky and she smiles at him.

"**DEAN"**

Dean slides out from under a car. Smears of grease decorate his arms and face.

"Hello Dean." A familiar voice says.

Dean looks up to find the source of the voice, only to find his old friend, Castiel. "Cas what are you doing here. It has been so long. How have you been?" Dean asks surprised to see the angel in his garage.

"I'm well Dean, how are you?" Castiel says with a smile.

"I'm great. Sit down. You wanna beer?" Dean asks as he heads to the fridge. Castiel had did some bad things in the past but then again hadn't they all. He had no idea that Cas was in this town. Sam never mentioned it.

"Sure I will take a beer." Castiel says as he sits down. Dean looked very much the same as he did the last time they had met. Same green eyes, same brown hair, same devil-may-care attitude.

Dean handed Cas a beer and popped the top off his own. "So what have you been up to Cas. Still hunting?"

"Not unless it requires attention. I don't go out of my way like we used to. I have a wife and a kid to look after now. I don't want them apart of that lifestyle." Cas replies as he sips from his beer.

"I haven't told my kids about the "family business." I don't want them thinking they have to save the world like I did. I want them to have a normal life." Dean replies. "This seems to be a quiet little town though."

"I haven't had a problem in a long time here." Cas says

"We need to have a cookout. You bring your family. Sam will bring his. I'll bring mine. We can cook hamburgers and hotdogs, the works. What ya think?" Dean asked he didn't know it but he had missed his old friend dearly.

"That sounds great, how does Saturday sound?"

"Sounds good to me"

"Well Dean I have to get to work. So I will see you then." Castiel says as he stands up from his seat and downs the rest of his beer.

"I'll see ya later Cas." Then before he realized it the angel had teleported away.

"**JAKE"**

Jake walks into his homeroom late with one of the hottest girls at the school, Jennifer Cooper. Where she exceeded in looks she lacked in intelligence, but that was fine with him. He takes a seat next to Nikky Novak, another one of the hottest girls at the school; unfortunately she never took a second look at him. Oh well. The guy sitting behind Nikky looked familiar but he couldn't quite place who he was. It wasn't until Jake heard the guy use some old pickup line and Nikky said with a giggle "Oh you Winchesters are all the same."

"John, is that you?" Jake asked as he shook his cousin's hand.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to recognize me." John replied. "But I see that you have much better things to pay attention to."

"Yeah, can ya blame me?" Jake asked

"No I guess not." John replied with a smirk. Heck maybe this school is alright.

The rest of the day went pretty fast for Jake. He bumped into Scarlet in between 3rd and 4th period. And seen Luke coming out of the lunchroom during Lunch. Looks like all the Winchesters were in one school now. Watch out Harding High. It is about to get wild.

"**KATE"**

Kate was working a double-shift at the hospital. Not many serious cases. There was kidney stones, allergic reaction, flu, just an overall slow day. A slow day until he came in. A man was brought in by ambulance with large gash wounds across his chest and multiple stabs wounds along his whole body.

"What's the cause?" Kate asks hurriedly as she jogs beside the stretcher and grabs a clipboard.

"The wounds are from an unknown origin, but they are deep and look to be infecting impossibly fast." The ambulance driver said as he helped push the stretcher.

She was just about to pass him to a different doctor when she noticed black ooze running from his wounds. This was not good…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I realized after posting the last chapter that I didn't leave any author notes. My bad. Let me know what I am doing right or wrong in the reviews. Reviews are what keeps me going. **

"**DEAN"**

Dean is locking up the garage when his phone rings… It was Kate. "Hey honey what's up?" He asks smiling.

"Dean I think I need your expertise here. I have a wounded male with slash marks all over him." She replied.

"I don't know a whole lot about stabbings, just how to avoid them." Dean replied smirking.

"There was black liquid draining from the wounds." Kate said grimly.

"Oh shit."

"What is it?" Kate asked.

"That black liquid is most likely ectoplasm. Ectoplasm means that there is a seriously pissed off spirit that has possessed a victim. Is the man alive?" Dean asked hurriedly.

"Yeah we have him on antibiotics and he's awake but he doesn't remember a thing." Kate replied.

"I'll meet ya at the house at the end of the shift. Then we can figure out what to do." Dean said as he began cleaning up the garage to lock up and leave.

The two exchanged goodbyes and hung up the phone. Of course it had to start back up. He hasn't even been in town long. Oh well it was just a vengeful spirit. Not the worst thing he had faced. He could take care of this himself easily.

"**SAM"**

"Who can tell me what they know about God." It was an interesting question to ask his class on the first day. It loosened them up. There were always the atheists who said he didn't exist, the agnostics who said something was there but they didn't have enough proof, the Christians who said he was everywhere, the Satanists who merely wanted to have a good time and chose a deity that would allow that, and even Luciferians that said God was the opposite of the Lucifer and they chose to worship Lucifer. The question often started debates and segued into his next speech.

"No matter what your beliefs are you will not disrespect one another in my class based on their beliefs. Everyone is equal. Fighting with the premise of "my religion is right just because" is ignorant and will not be accepted here. If you would like to debate that is encouraged but back up your argument with facts. Understand?"

It seemed appropriate that he was a religious studies professor. He had lived through several religions first hand, with all the run-ins with angels, deities, djinns, ghosts, tricksters, demons, Lucifer, archangels, the works. So yeah he was good at his job.

"Can someone name three different deities from three different religions?" Sam asked his class.

"There is Aphrodite, Greek goddess of Love. There is Quetzalcoatl, Aztec god of Creation. And there is Ganesh, the Hindu god of knowledge." A girl up front replied. Her book was closed and she was staring at him intensely. It was beginning to make him feel uncomfortable.

"Yes good job." Sam said trying to avoid eye contact with the girl though she was staring at him hard. "Now for the remainder of this class I want you to choose three deities and write a separate paper for each of them I will make this easy for you because it is your first day. Each paper needs to be only five-hundred words. These will be due in two days. You are excused for the day. Have a good day off." Sam says as he sits down on his chair with his feet on his desk. The class dispersed quickly, all in a hurry to enjoy the sunny weather.

After a few minutes Sam glanced up to notice the girl that was staring at him earlier. She was still sitting in her seat but she was staring at her phone.

"Miss Kentrail is there anything I can do for you?" Sam asks as he stands up and wipes the board down. He hoped she just wanted directions to her next class. But of course no such luck.

"My name is Megan and can I ask you a question?" The girl asks, her long black hair covering one eye in the classic goth girl fashion.

"Of course what do you need?" Sam replies slightly concerned about what it is that she might ask.

The girl looked up with a small smile. "How many demons have you killed?"

"**NICHOLE"**

Nichole found John sitting by himself at a lunch table. His earphones were in and he was tapping his foot to the music. Nichole sat down beside him, pulled his earphone out and put it in her own ear she immediately recognized the band, _Asking Alexandria_. So he had a good taste in music and he was handsome. He glanced at her, smiled then turned the volume down a bit.

"What are you doing sitting here by yourself?" Nichole asked him as she memorized his face. He had tan skin, light brown hair cut short and gelled into a point at the front and light brown eyes, a gold ring encircling his irises. She felt drawn to him.

"I don't know a lot of people and the Winchester table is full." John said with a smile. "Besides I was waiting on you."

"Waiting on me? Why?" Nichole asked as a smile danced across her lips.

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to come over and hang out. Maybe study?" John spoke with complete confidence. He knew she would say yes and that was all there was to it.

She smiled even more. "It's the first day of school what do you need to study?"

"Okay you caught me I just wanna spend time with you." John said some of the confidence lost.

Nichole stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder "Okay, So I guess I will follow you home." She smiled, winked and left for her next class, butterflies felt like they were exploding in her stomach. She barely even knew him yet she was going to his house. What is the worst thing that could happen?

"**KATE"**

Kate was standing outside the hospital waiting on Dean. The cold wind was whipping around her, forcing her to wrap her arms around herself to try to keep warm. When Dean finally pulled up in his old truck she breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't know how to deal with these sorts of things. He however, was an expert.

"Okay so where is the stiff." Dean said as he hugged and kissed her.

"He isn't a stiff Dean. He is still alive, but the gouges are getting infected fast." Kate said as she glanced at his chart. Damon Greydon was his name his blood type was O negative, he was thirty years old, he had otherwise good health. As they walked into his room they found Damon in a chemical induced sleep. He looked like he was near death. That could be due to his lack of blood. He was very pale. Dean looked at the bandages wrapped around the man, then gingerly ripped the bandages from the man as quickly as someone would pull the tablecloth off of an already set table. Damon didn't even stir while Dean studied the deep slashes in the man's chest. Each laceration was infected and oozing pus.

Dean looked up at Kate with a grim expression "He may not be dead now but you're gonna wish he was Kate. This man is a werewolf."

**A/N Is it getting better? I know I haven't wrote in awhile and again I apologize. Let me know how the story is. Please Review. Tell me how to make it better..**


End file.
